Celos de Raisa
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia derivada de "El lugar al que pertenezco" de Juvia Garuko /s/9295709/1/El-lugar-al-que-pertenezco os aseguro que es interesante de leer.


Tras volver de aquella misión, en el momento en que bajamos del carruaje la sentí mas extraña. No era la primera vez, cuando descansábamos en el pueblo ella no me dirigió la mirada y ni siquiera durmió conmigo aquellas noches. Pidió una cama para ella sola y se acomodó durante aquellos días en ella.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?! –la dije por decimonovena vez.

-Nada, déjame, no quiero hablar contigo –me dijo ella cerrando de un portazo la puerta de su habitación.

Golpeé la puerta y me marché de allí enfadado o más bien confuso por no saber que la pasaba. Me marché al jardín, a la parte trasera donde solia estar. Allí, como de costumbre, estaban los dos tortolitos de siempre.

-Juvia, podemos hablar –la dije mientras me acercaba a ellos.

-¿Ocurre algo? –me dijo ella haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa que tenia convirtiendo su cara en una de preocupación.

-No lo sé, necesito tu ayuda para averiguarlo, si no es mucha molestia claro –dije en tono mas serio que de costumbre ya que esto quería resolverlo cuanto antes.

-¿Qué ocurre Kanda? –me dijo Juvia acompañándome a un lugar en el que pudiéramos estar solos.

-¿Sabes lo que ocurre con Raisa?

-¿A qué te refieres? –me dijo ella.

-Desde que terminamos aquella misión no me ha dirigido la palabra, para ser sincero no me ha dirigido ni la mirada.

-Que extraño, no me ha comentado nada, hablaré con ella.

-Gracias pequeña –dije dándola un abrazo.

-No tienes que darlas, pero ¿tienes alguna sospecha de lo que puede pasarla?

-Al principio pensaba que eran cosas de mujeres, ya me entiendes… -dije-, pero después… me di cuenta de que era otra cosa. Y ciertamente, no se que la pasa, pero no me huele bien, creo que he debido de hacer algo que a ella no le ha gustado.

-Bueno, tranquilo, intentaré averiguarlo.

Juvia volvió a sonreírme antes de marcharse de nuevo. Miré hacia arriba, en donde se encontraba la ventana de Raisa, y la encontré mirando por ella. Sé que ella me vio, por que cerró las cortinas de inmediato.

Cansado de sus tonterías y de no saber lo que podía pasarla decidí marcharme a mi habitación a descansar un poco, por culpa de la misión y del orgullo de Raisa no había descansado muy bien aquellas noches. Si seguía de esa manera comenzaría ha aparecerme al conejo con sus enormes ojeras. Me metí en la cama e intenté descansar un poco.

Al despertar al día siguiente, tras ponerme el traje de exorcista, marché directo a la habitación donde descansaba Raisa. Llamé a la puerta con el temor de que no me abriera o que al verme volviera a cerrarme la puerta en mis narices. No me dio tiempo a presentarme cuando vi a Raisa salir de su cuarto a toda prisa con una maleta en la mano.

-Raisa, ¿A dónde vas? –pregunté ya que ella no me había dirigido ni un "hola".

-Tengo asuntos que atender en mi pueblo, no creo que tarde mucho, solo tengo que arreglar unos papeles con mis padres.

Corrí tras ella, a pesar de que iba con prisa, y la agarré del brazo.

-Raisa, ¡Espera! Estoy harto de este comportamiento tuyo y de tu maldito ego, ¡¿Se puede saber que te he hecho para que me trates así?! –grité haciendo que todos los que estaban a nuestro lado se giraran para observarnos.

-¡Dímelo tú! Indaga en esa cabeza que tienes e intenta saber que es lo que has hecho una y otra vez.

-¿De que hablas? –Miré a los demás y ellos al notar mi mirada desaparecieron como si les estuviera persiguiendo el mismo diablo.

-No me digas que el Gran Kanda no se da cuenta de la situación –dije ella lentamente marcando cada palabra que decía-. Que te quede claro que no te voy a decir nada, tendrás que descubrirlo tu solo –dijo antes de volver a poner rumbo hacia la puerta de salida mientras me señalaba con el brazo.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta la salida. Vi como aquella melena rosa se marchaba de nuevo. Pensé en ir tras ella, pero después pensé que eso no sería una buena idea, que ya hablaríamos cuando volviera y las cosas se calmaran.

-Jajaja –escuché risas provenientes del cuartel.

-Yuu, ¿qué haces aquí? –preferí no contestar.

-Oye Kanda, intenté ayer hablar con Raisa, pero no me quiso abrir la puerta.

-No importa, gracias por intentarlo –volví hacia el cuartel alborotando el pelo de Juvia. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso mas, ella me cogió del brazo –Kanda, se solucionará, simplemente puede tener un mal día.

-Sí, eso es lo que más me preocupa.

Me solté y volví al cuartel. No hice gran cosa, estuve de aquí allá esperando a que Raisa volviera. Pero pasaron uno, dos, tres, hasta seis días y Raisa no había vuelto, ni siquiera había llamado para dar un pequeño informe de la situación. Tras aquella semana sin noticias de la pelirosa comencé a preocuparme de verdad. Conocía a Raisa más que a nadie y sabía que ella no actuaría de esa manera. Di paseos nocturnos por el cuartel, me iba al jardín o al lugar de entrenamiento de Raisa en aquel nuevo cuartel. Algunas noches me colaba en la enfermería, las noches en las que veía que la bruja se marchaba a su habitación dejando a una de sus enfermeras al cargo de los pacientes, para ver si Raisa había vuelto herida y no me lo querían decir. Pero nada, ella no había vuelto. Por una parte me alegraba de que no hubiera vuelto y de que no estuviera en la enfermería. Por otro, desearía que estuviera allí para poder volver a verla. Otro de mis paseos nocturnos me llevaron hasta la habitación de Raisa, en parte era culpa tanto del conejo como de Juvia que no paraban de molestarme por sus risas y otras cosas. Mientras paseaba me venían a la mente aquellos momentos con Raisa, sonreí como un idiota al recordar aquella primera vez para los dos, más para ella que para mi. Llegué con aquellos recuerdos a la habitación de Raisa, llamé como normalmente haría, tras eso me di cuenta de que ella no me abriría la puerta. Así que invadiendo su intimidad pasé con una copia de la llave que ella me había dado por si perdía la suya. Entré y miré la habitación completamente vacía. No era la primera vez que me sentía así, pero si era la primera que me sentía de esa manera porque ella no estaba. Me senté en la cama, poco a poco me fui recostando y me cubrí con la sábana intentando sentirla de alguna manera.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente. El olor de ella me envolvía por completo.

-¡Raisa! –dije mientras me incorporaba. Observé la habitación pero estaba igual que aquella noche.

Me levanté hice la cama dejándola igual que me la encontré y salí de la habitación.

-Kanda –escuché una voz que me llamaba- ¿Ya ha vuelto Raisa? –negué con la cabeza mientras cerraba la habitación.

-Iré a ver al supervisor, puede que él sepa algo.

Caminé de nuevo a mi habitación dejando a los dos en el pasillo. Me puse el traje de exorcista y marché al desordenado despacho de Komui. Pero no me dio tiempo a entrar.

-¡Kanda! –dijo una voz sorprendida a mi espalda.

Me giré, el supervisor estaba allí delante de mí y se iba poco a poco acercando.

-Que bien que ya estéis aquí. ¿Qué tal la misión? –me preguntó.

-¿Qué misión? –contesté sorprendido.

-La misión que os encomendé a ti y a Raisa.

-No nos ha encomendado ninguna misión, Yo no he salido del cuartel y Raisa se ha marchado a su pueblo por unos asuntos. Creo que con sus padres.

El supervisor se quedó pensando.

-Eso no puede ser, Raisa… -se quedó a medio camino—Ven conmigo. Alguno más sabe los asuntos a los que Raisa ha ido.

-Juvia y el conejo, los dos están preocupados y se lo dije.

-Bien, pues será mejor que os cuente algo, ya que veo que ella no lo ha hecho.

Komui nos reunió a todos en su despacho.

-Bien, pues ya que estáis todos os contaré lo que ocurre.

-No será mejo que nos lo cuente ella. Al fin y al cabo es su vida.

-Aunque me estoy jugando mi vida –rió vagamente-, este es el mejor momento para decíroslo. Juvia ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Raisa?

-Desde hace mucho tiempo, aún éramos unas crías. ¿Por qué?

-¿Nunca te contó nada de ella? –Juvia negó con la cabeza.

-Ella era muy reservada para esas cosas, nunca conocí a sus padres. Ella siempre me decía que estaban de viaje y que ella vivía con sus hermanos y no podía llevar a nadie a casa.

-¿Qué quiere decirnos con todo esto? –pregunté.

-Bien, os quiero contar solo una parte, el resto deberá ser ella. Yo no entiendo los motivos por los que la impulsaron ha hacer esas cosas, pero si los hechos.

-Hable ya –dije comenzando a cabrearme.

-Bien, en primer lugar Raisa no se ha ido a su pueblo. Yo mismo la he mandado a un pueblo que está al otro lado de la tierra, pensé que Kanda había marchado con ella. Segundo, no sé la razón por la que te habrá dicho eso, pero ya puedes fiarte de mí de que Raisa no se ha marchado con sus padres. Y la razón es –Komui se sentó y se puso en posición-, que los padres de Raisa la abandonaron cuando ella era pequeña.

-¡QUÉ! –dijimos todos a la vez.

-¿Por qué, eso no puede ser verdad? –dijo Juvia-. Siempre que volvíamos de clase la veía entrar en una gran casa que parecía una mansión.

Komui abrió una carpeta y sacó de ella una fotografía que tendió a Juvia.

-¿Es esa? –preguntó él.

Juvia la observó.

-Waaaau –Dijo Lavi al ver la foto - ¿Raisa vivía ahí? Que nivelón.

-Si, era esta –contestó Juvia.

-Eso no es una mansión, es una casa abandonada que el ayuntamiento del pueblo de Raisa reparó y convirtió en orfanato.

Las manos de Juvia comenzaron a temblar. Lavi se sentó a su lado y la abrazó mientras la acunaba.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Eso ya se lo debes de preguntar a ella.

-Bien, pero esto no tiene nada que ver. Pudo ir ha hacer unas cosas allí –dije.

-No lo creo, estuve observando el informe del orfanato y vi que no existía ninguna Raisa allí –todos nos sorprendimos.

-¿Entonces quien es ella?

-Es Raisa, se cambió el nombre después de que… -se quedó cayado sin querer dar el resto de la información-. Antes de proseguir debo deciros que esto que os cuento no está en ningún archivo del orfanato, el único que protege la identidad de nuestra pelirosa soy yo.

Me levanté cabreado y me encaré a Komui.

-¡Habla de una vez! –Lavi me agarró para que no matara al supervisor.

-Yuu tranquilo, esto no llevará a ninguna parte.

Juvia cogió el informe y comenzó a leerlo.

-Dios mío –dijo Juvia sorprendida.

-Juvia, que dice.

-Puede que por eso ella no os haya dicho nada –dijo Komui.

Al ver que Juvia no decía nada cogí el informe y comencé a leerlo.

-¿Qué pone Yuu? –dijo Lavi.

-¿Ella mató a sus padres? –dije sorprendido por lo que leía.

-Si. Soy el único que tiene esos datos. Dimos a la policía pistas falsas para que no la arrestaran.

-¿Por qué? no es normal que protejamos a una asesina –dijo Lavi.

Al conejo no le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que yo me encarara a él y comenzara ha apretarle el cuello.

-Puede que ella fuera así, pero ha cambiado, lo sé. Sé que tiene que haber algo detrás de esto para que ella hiciera algo así. ¿Entiendes?

-Si… Entiendo… -dijo él casi sin respiración.

-Esta información no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes.

-Lo… que… tú… digas Yuu – solté al conejo y le dejé respirar.

-Komui, ¿ha donde ha ido Raisa?

-Toma, aquí tienes las indicaciones. Será mejor que vayáis todos creo que por esas zonas debe de haber algún nivel tres.

Casi no nos dio tiempo a reaccionar, salimos todos corriendo sin coger las cosas y salimos hacia la parada del tren para ir al pueblo donde nos habían indicado.

Llegamos, todo parecía estar tranquilo.

-¿Venís por el monstruo? –nos dijo una anciana que pasaba por allí.

-¿Monstruo? –Juvia se agachó cuando la anciana estaba apunto de desmayarse, pero en vez de eso se convirtió en arena.

-Llegamos tarde – dijo Lavi mirando al cielo.

Aquel oscuro cielo estaba lleno de akumas que volaban todos en una misma dirección.

-Venga, tenemos que averiguar lo que quieren.

Solo corríamos el conejo y yo.

-¿Juvia? – me paré- Juvia que ocurre.

-No puede ser… -Juvia salió corriendo en la dirección a la que iban todos los akumas.

La seguimos de cerca sin perderla de vista. Hasta que nos llevó hasta una enorme casa que ya había visto recientemente.

-Esa es… -comenzó el conejo.

-Si, es el orfanato donde vivía Raisa.

Ante nosotros se alzaba aquella mansión. De ella comenzaron a salir rayos en todas direcciones.

-Akumas…

De lo alto del edificio y saltando por los demás pudimos ver a dos figuras. La luna se reflejaba en el metal de aquel akuma de nivel tres. La otra figura, la que estaba frente a ella, era más difícil de distinguir, pero algo me decía que era Raisa la que estaba en lo alto del edificio.

-Vaya, vaya, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos, pequeña Raisa.

-Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, por fin podré matarte de una vez por todas –dijo ella alzando la voz.

-Vaya, así que la pequeña Raisa ahora se ha convertido en un exorcista, debí imaginarlo, siempre eras muy mala conmigo.

-Y tú con los demás.

Vi que aquellas dos figuras comenzaban a luchar.

-Tenemos que ayudarla, su inocencia no funciona con un nivel tres, es mucho para ella –dije.

-Será mejor que ella se ocupe de él, parece ser que tienen algo en común –dijo Juvia-. Mejor será que nosotros nos encarguemos de los akumas que vienen.

Dicho y hecho, mientras Raisa se ocupaba de aquel nivel tres nosotros comenzamos a pelear contra los niveles uno y dos que nos íbamos encontrando por el cielo.

-¡Qué! ¡Nooo mis akumas! –gritó aquel nivel tres desde el tejado.

Al ver que habían parado de pelear me dejé caer por el tejado.

-¿Quién eres tú? –dijo el nivel tres.

-Kanda –dijo Raisa sorprendida de verme allí.

-Tranquila Raisa, nos ocuparemos de los akumas, tú machaca al nivel tres –la guiñé el ojo, ella me contestó con una sonrisa.

Me sentí aliviado de verla en perfectas condiciones, ya la echaría la bronca más tarde. Mientras ella seguía peleando contra el nivel tres, Juvia, el conejo y yo seguimos destruyendo los akumas que se nos acercaban.

-Son demasiados, ¿Cómo es posible?

-Seguramente sea por el nivel tres, les está atrayendo a todos los posibles –dijo Lavi.

-Hay que acabar con él, para poder acabar con los demás.

-¡AHHH! –escuché que gritaba una mujer.

Miré rápidamente a Raisa y la vi en el aire con el nivel tres cogiéndola del cuello.

-Ve, nosotros intentaremos detenerles –dijo Lavi.

Salí en busca de Raisa lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Pensaste que una cría podría conmigo? –dijo el nivel tres.

Aprovechando que estaba distraído.

-Kaichou ichigen –lancé los insectos infernales.

Le dieron de lleno. Se obligó a protegerse.

-Crees que me vas a matar con esas cosas.

-No era para matarte –dije.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó cuando vio que entre sus manos ya no estaba la pelirrosa.

Miré a Raisa mientras la llevaba en mis brazos.

-Kanda, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dejemos las explicaciones para luego, ¿te sientes con fuerza como para seguir? –ella asintió a mi pregunta. La dejé en el suelo.

-Pues hagámoslo juntos.

Los dos comenzamos a luchar contra el nivel tres que se había acojonado un poco por tener que luchar contra dos en vez de contra uno.

-Nigentou – usé la ilusión de dos katanas, y junto a Raisa comenzamos a vencer al akuma.

Mientras él se distraía conmigo Raisa consiguió darle el golpe final con su katana. Y así por fin, terminamos con los akumas.

-Bien, lo habéis conseguido –dijo Juvia mientras se acercaba.

-Ha sido ella –dije.

-Sabíamos que era fuerte, seguro que lo es más que tú –dijo Lavi metiéndose conmigo.

-¡De qué estás hablando conejo! –comencé a perseguir a La vi por el tejado hasta que fui capad de cogerle.

-Bien, ¿pues ya podemos volver no? Raisa… -dijo Juvia buscando a Raisa.

No pudimos encontrarla por los tejados, había desaparecido.

-Raisa, pequeña –dijo la voz de una mujer.

Miramos al suelo y allí, reunida, estaban los habitantes de la ciudad rodeando el cuerpo de una chica.

-¡Raisa! –grité al verla.

La cogí entre mis brazos y la acuné. Noté que mis manos comenzaban a estar húmedas, las miré y las vi llenas de sangre.

-¡Un médico por favor! –rápidamente un hombre se acercó a nosotros.

Juvia se había colocado a mi lado y miraba a Raisa con preocupación.

-Minerva ¡Prepara una cama rápido! –la mujer salió corriendo. Aquel hombre cogió a Raisa y se la llevó corriendo en dirección a la que había ido la mujer.

Nosotros les seguimos llegando a una casa cercana. Entramos en la casa y corrimos hacia la habitación en la que habían dejado a la pelirosa. Cerraron la puerta cuando nos vieron.

-¡Pero que se creen! ¡Dejadme pasar! – dije.

- Déjales Kanda, ya veras como consiguen salvarla, será mejor que hablemos con los habitantes para saber que es lo que sucedía.

Salimos a la calle y hablamos con el alcalde.

Juvia y Lavi comenzaron ha hablar con las gentes del pueblo mientras yo me mantenía frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que Raisa estaba metida.

Juvia contactó con Komui diciéndole que todo había acabado y que cuando pudiéramos saldríamos para el cuartel.

A la mañana siguiente, la dueña de la casa nos puso un plato caliente en la mesa. Nos dio ropa limpia y nos lavó los trajes de exorcista. Todo por los amigos de Raisa nos dijo. Pasó por lo menos otro día. No me dejaron entrar a la habitación de Raisa. Según el médico prefería que ella descansara sin nadie al lado. Para intentar distraerme, Juvia nos enseñó el pueblo. Intenté animarme, pero sabiendo como estaba Raisa no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Volvimos por la noche a la casa de aquella mujer.

-Anda, ya puedes pasar, pero no te entretengas, que aún tiene que descansar –me dijo la mujer cuando despidió al doctor.

Entré lentamente en la habitación para no despertar a la pelirrosa que dormía placenteramente en la cama de aquella habitación.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, seguramente por la cantidad de sangre perdida. Pasé mis dedos por su piel rodeando las heridas que tenia tanto en los brazos como en la cara, las menores.

La mujer entró en la habitación.

-No te preocupes según el doctor está bien.

-Aún me preocupa la herida del costado.

-¿Esa?

La mujer levantó las sábanas dejando la parte de la tripa al descubierto, estaba tapada con una venda.

-Ves ya está curada. Y vamos ven a comer algo que si no vas a acabar tan delgada como ella –dijo la mujer tirando de mí.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí.

-Si yo lo entiendo Jove mió, pero el doctor está apunto de volver y si te ve aquí sabrá que yo te he dejado entrar y las pagará conmigo. Además ya has visto que está bien, ya volverás después de comer.

-Como ya he dicho prefiero quedarme.

-Que no, que tú te vienes conmigo – tiró de mí hasta ponerme de pie-. ¿Qué diría la pobre Raisa si despierta y ve que te estás quedando en los huesos? ¿No le gustaría a que no? –Miré a Raisa -. Vamos, ven a comer, que yo se que a Raisa le gustan los tíos fuertes –dijo la mujer sin callar y con una mirada picarona.

Ciertamente ella tenía razón, no en la de los tíos fuertes, aunque eso me animó un poco, si no en lo de la comida. Decidí hacer caso a la mujer he ir a comer algo junto con Juvia y Lavi, o eso creía, por que se nos unieron varios criajos que no pararon de hablar en toda la velada. La comida no estaba muy buena, pero parecia que los niños se la comían encantados, así que no fuimos malos y nos la comimos.

El doctor volvió mientras estábamos en el postre, Salió a los pocos minutos.

-Minerva me voy, mañana si está peor me avisas.

-Descuide doctor, yo le avisaré –dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta de la casa. Volvió junto a nosotros –veis, Raisa se va a poner bien –dijo la mujer, pero no a nosotros, si no a los niños que estaban en la mesa.

-Siii, ya podrá jugar con nosotros.

Estábamos terminando de recoger la mesa, para ayudar a la mujer, cuando escuchamos que se abría la puerta.

-Vamos, los hombres fuertes id a tirar la basura al contenedor mientras nosotras recogemos todo esto –dijo la mujer- mientras yo voy a acostar a los niños-. Niña –dijo a Juvia- ¿Te encargas de terminar?

-Si, no se preocupe -dijo Juvia con amabilidad.

-Bien, pues todo el mundo a sus tareas.

La mujer subió las escaleras, Juvia siguió recogiendo y el conejo y yo sacamos la basura a la calle.

Allí la gente estaba ayudando a resolver el caos que había en la plaza. Ayudamos a un par de personas y volvimos a la casa de la mujer a seguir ayudando. Al entrar, vimos algo que no me esperaba nunca ver, y menos en aquellas circunstancias.

-Raisa… -dije al ver a Raisa ya levantada de la cama y a Juvia abrazada a ella.

Juvia vio que habíamos vuelto, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que me acercara. Me acerqué a Raisa, cuando Juvia se apartó Raisa consiguió darse la vuelta. La abracé con delicadeza para no hacerla daño. Lavi también se acercó, pero solo la revolvió el pelo y se juntó con Juvia.

-Estos críos un día me van a volver loca –se escuchó la voz de Minerva que venia de las escaleras. -¿Qué os pasa? ¿Qué hacéis todos…? –Minerva se calló cuando vio lo que ocultábamos –Raisa, cariño mío, que bien que estés despierta –dijo mientras me quitaba a Raisa de los brazos y la zarandeaba mirando si estaba bien.

-Si, Minerva estoy bien, para, que me vas a marear.

-Hay mi niña, que ya está curada –dijo la mujer besuqueando a Raisa por toda la cara-. Bien, te voy a preparar un caldito que te va a sentar divino.

-No hace falta Minerva ya me ocupo yo.

-Que no mi hija que no, que ya me ocupo yo.

-Ayudame… -dijo susurrando a Juvia.

Juvia consiguió entenderlo a la primera.

-No se preocupe Minerva, nosotros nos ocupamos de ella -dijo mientras corría a la cocina.

Al rato salió Minerva de la cocina.

-Bueno, pues voy a comprar unas cosillas vuelvo en un rato.

La mujer cerró la puerta. Caminamos hacia la cocina donde esperaba Juvia.

-Gracias –dijo Raisa- prefiero hacerme yo misma la comida –dijo mientras se acercaba a los fogones-. Yo quiero mucho a Minerva, pero no es muy buena cocinera.

-Y que lo digas – dijo Lavi.

-¿Queréis algo de comer? No me cuesta nada prepararlo.

Me coloqué detrás de Raisa cogiendo el cazo que ella intentaba alcanzar.

-Gracias- me dijo.

-No deberías ponerte a cocinar, deberías descansar.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-¿Y el corte? –dijo Juvia.

Raisa dejó el cazo encima de uno de los fogones. Se levantó la camiseta y se quitó la venda que la cubría la tripa.

-No tengo nada, ha sido superficial, pero la sangre es muy escandalosa y hace que parezca más de lo que es.

-Pero estabas desmayada, y demasiado pálida.

-Eso es por los guisos de Minerva, no me alimentan mucho ya que le pone siempre una hierba a la que soy alérgica. Y tampoco había podido dormir durante estos días.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo –dijo Juvia –es lo mismo que te pasó en el cuartel de Asia.

-Asi exactamente lo mismo. Y mira que les dije que no podía comerlas.

No nos enteramos, pero preferí no hacer más preguntas, con ver a Raisa sana me valía.

Hablamos mientras ella preparaba la comida.

-Raisa. Si no es muy íntimo ¿Podrías decirnos que te pasaba? –preguntó Juvia en nombre de todos.

-Eso… Nada –su tono de voz bajó mucho- tonterías mías.

-Dínoslo – dije- Por favor.

- La razón por la que estaba así es… por que tengo celos de Juvia.

Todos en la mesa enmudecimos ante aquello.

-Sé que es una estupidez, porque no hay nada entre vosotros, solo amistad, pero es así como me llevo sintiendo desde hace varios meses –dijo sin parar de cocinar.

-¿Cuál es la razón? –se dio la vuelta mirándonos a los tres.

-Pues… en muchas de las misiones a las que vamos, siempre que a Juvia le ocurre algo siempre Kanda es el primero en ir a por ella.

-Pero… -comencé.

-Déjame acabar –me dijo con tono serio-. En la última también ocurrió lo mismo. En el momento en que el agua de Juvia estaba siendo absorbida por Akane, Kanda corriente a por ella cambiándote de lugar conmigo. No dije nada porque sé que os lleváis bien, pero después Tiky nos golpeó a lavi y a mí y yo rodé ladera abajo y nadie vino a socorrerme a pesar de que estaba sangrando –vi que algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero no puedo evitar no sentirme de esa manera cuando os veo a Juvia y a ti.

Sin decir nada más volvió a saltear la comida para que no se la quemara. Dejó la comida ya preparada sobre la mesa, con los platos servidos. Todos comenzamos a comer.

-Vaya, está delicioso –dijo lavo callando el silencio que se había producido.

Volvimos a callarnos dejando que solo se escucharan los cubiertos. Antes de terminar el segundo plato, la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-Madre mía el jaleo que hay allí fuera, no sabes la que has liao hija mía – dijo las compras sobre la encimera – vaya, parece que ya estás bien, haber… -cogió una cuchara y probó de la cazuela -, mmm –se relamió – curri delicioso. No ha habido nadie tan buena como tú en esta cocina.

-¿Cocinabas? –dijo Juvia rompiendo el silencio entre los cuatro.

-Que si cocinaba… -respondió Minerva por mí – hacia milagros hija, milagros. Que pena que se tuvo que ir, todos aquí en el orfanato la echamos de menos.

-Esa es la razón por la que siempre venias con olor a comida.

-Si, y echaba la culpa a mi madre por que cocinaba conmigo en la cocina.

Juvia y ella compartieron una sonrisa.

-Bueno mis criaturas, os dejo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer –dijo Minerva antes de marcharse.

-Siento haberos dejado así.

-Tranquila, las cosas pasan-dijo Lavi.

No pude aguantar aquella tensión y salí de la cocina hacia la calle. Al poco tiempo noté dos manos en mi brazo.

-Kanda… -me dijo una débil voz femenina- ¿estás enfadado?

-Si, no entiendo como no me has contado las cosas, a veces me pregunto si realmente eres tú, o eres una persona distinta a la chica que me encontré por primera vez.

-Estás enfadado por lo de los celos o por otra cosa… -me dijo. Yo enmudecí- Ya veo, Komui os lo ha contado –noté como poco a poco se iba separando de mí e iba volviendo a entrar en la casa.

La tomé del brazo y le la llevé hasta el callejón. Apoyé su espalda en la pared mientras yo quedaba frente a ella.

-Si, nos lo ha contado, no ha tenido más opción ya que tu no cuentas nada.

-Mira quien habla –me dijo enfadada-. No sé nada de ti, ¿Por qué debería contarte yo mis cosas?

-Mi pasado es solo mío.

-Lo mismo te digo –consiguió salir de la pequeña prisión en la que la había metido.

Me quedé en el callejón hasta que fui capaz de entrar en la casa. Al hacerlo vi como Raisa entraba corriendo en la habitación y la cerraba por completo dejándome fuera.

-Kanda ahora la culpa ha sido tuya –comenzó diciéndome Lavi

-¿De que hablas conejo?

-Todos tenemos pasados que preferimos ocultar. No puedes hacer que alguien te diga algo cuando ni tú mismo se lo dices a ella.

Intenté entrar pero el conejo me lo impidió.

-No entres, Juvia está con ella. Es mejor dejarlas a las dos solas para que hablen.

Tras tres horas largas de conversación entre Juvia y Raisa, Juvia salió de la habitación. Raisa la siguió por detrás limpiándose las lágrimas que la caían por la cara.

Juvia cogió a Lavi de la mano y se le llevó fuera. Raisa se sentó frente a mi en la cocina.

-Yo…- comenzó diciendo- lo siento, sé que no me debí de poner así por cosas que sabía que no pasaban.

Fui acercando lentamente las manos hasta juntarlas con las suyas.

-Yo también debí de darme cuenta que te estaba desatendiendo. Sabiendo como sé como es tu inocencia no debí de dejarte a merced de un Noé. De veras que lo siento.

Tras hablar las cosas Raisa y yo nos fundimos en un profundo beso. Juvia y Lavi se emocionaron al verlo.

Aquella misma tarde volvimos al cuartel y en el camino de vuelta…

-Decidme, que os contó Komui exactamente –dijo ella.

Le contamos con pelos y señales lo que nos había dicho.

-Bien, pues hay un fallo en esta historia. Yo no maté a mis padres. Fue el akuma de nivel tres contra el que estaba luchando.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que yo misma vi como aquel humano se convertía en lo que fue hasta hace unos días.

-¿Viste al Conde? –asintió.

-Por eso Komui mantiene este secreto y muchos otros. Si la policía lo hubiera descubierto intentarían ir contra el y morirían muchos inocentes. Tras aquella matanza me marché de mi casa, tras quemarla, y llegué al orfanato. Mis padres no me abandonaron fueron asesinados.

Tras aquel paso por los recuerdos de Raisa hablamos tranquilamente, en más de una ocasión me dieron ganas de matar al conejo por sus comentarios.

Al llegar al cuartel y ayudar a Raisa con su equipaje, la tiré sobre la cama y me la quedé mirando como dormía placidamente jugueteando con mi pelo.

FIN


End file.
